Rebirth of the Lycan Challenge
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: Inspired by Rise of the Lycans by kaleb-yamato and whitetigerwolf. And there need to be more Werewolf!Harry fanfics. Plus, I felt like it.
1. Info

**Harry Potter Challenge**

 **Details: **Title: (optional use): Harry Potter: The Wolf God, The Power he knows not, Return of the Original Werewolf, or The Beast of Hogwarts.

 **Plot: ****Voldemort is either already dead or will be before the story Ends. The main focus is on Harry and his newfound power. Set after fourth year and beginning of fifth year. Preferably the last month of 4th year and on, but that's up to you. Sirius still dies. Only one person can do after Voldemort is defeated by Harry, but before the epilogue.**

Harry is a lycan - the original incarnation/ancestor to the werewolves. He has a tail unlike werewolves and three times better than them in every way. Though, he has a quicker temper and larger bloodlust.

 **Lycans(Harry Verse): **Are magical dark beast who are half man and half wolf. They or it - since there have only ever been one at a time, three in total including Harry. They are semi-impervious to magic. Meaning after getting hit with the same spell several times -5 to 7- it stops having any effect on them. They are truly immortal in the true sense and cannot die - killing curse included. _(Harry still survived the first time because of his mother though.)_ Lycans are born, not created by bites and when one is born is at random. No one knows how they came to be exactly - they speculate they came to be when there was only magic alive and nothing else. They have extreme bloodlust and very short tempers - not towards all things, but most. _(75%)_ They cannot create more lycans with a bite, only stronger versions of werewolves - which they are 3 times stronger than, while the werewolf they created is 3 times stronger than your average werewolf - _Meaning the thing Remus turned into._ ** _Though, Harry can make lycans, but only a limited number -10 to 12._** Silver does hurt them severely, but can't kill them. Fire is a mild weakness.

 **Harry's Pack:**

 **1.** Harry Potter - Alpha

 **2.** Hermione Granger - Beta

 **3.** Draco Malfoy - Beta

 **4.** Luna Lovegood - ?

 **5.** Blaise Zabini - ?

 **6.** Ginny Weasley - ?

 **7.** Theodore Nott - ?

 **8.** Astoria Greengrass - ?

 **9.** Neville Longbottom - ?

 **10.** Daphne Greengrass - ?

 *** Harry will bite Tonks so Remus can't refuse her as a mate. She won't be a lycan though.* *Or She can be a part of Harry's pack. It's up to you.***

 *** I also know that some people like to make the Dursleys pay or repent - I'll only allow redemption for Dudley becuase he's still a child and can learn. His parents - not so much, especially Vernon.***

 *** You cam change pack members 6, 7, 8, and 10 if you wish or leave it as it is. I just put the first people who came to mind there.***

 **Summaries:** **1\. Voldie is dead or war is over.** Harry has been acting wierd lately. Ever since Voldemort died in his failed attempt at resurrecting/harry killed him, he hasn't been himself. He's irritable, borderline anger and has been having strange dreams of moons and wolves. He can't sleep at night and mornings annoy him. His love for nature has increased as well. This is all so strange to him and he doesn't know why. Neither does Hermione - who's notices his changes as well. But they're both about to find out. The question is do they really want to know?

 **2\. Old Voldie Lives**. Voldemort is back. He's back and stronger than ever. Everything has changed now, most of all Harry. He can't sleep at night, he's more irritable, angrier, and has been having strange dreams. Dreams of blood, wolves, and the moon. Becuase of this he's been so restless and Hermione has notice. As has his rival Draco Malfoy. But what could be the cuase of all this? And what does it have to do with Voldemort? Read and find out.

 ***Voldie lives = Lycan is power he knows not.*** ***The first time Harry transforms is the same night Hermione follows him out the school. He chases her back into the school, where yhey encounter Blaise, Draco, Theodore, Gabe, and Goyle. This is for both versions. What happens is up to you.***

 **Pairings: (Two Types)**

 **Threesome or Couple**

 **1.** Harry x Hermione

 **2.** Harry x Hermione x Draco

 **3.** Harry x Draco

 **4.** Harry x Draco x Blaise

 **5.** Harry x Hermione x Luna

 **Harem**

 **1.** Harry x Hermione x Draco x Pamsy x Blaise x Susan x Theodore. **In this order.**

 **2.** Harry x Hermione x Draco x Daphne x Tonks x Tracey x Lavender. **In this order.**

 **3.** Harry x Hermione x Draco x Padma x Blaise x Parvati x Neville. **In this order.**

 **Rating: M**

 **That is all. The rest of the details are up to you. PM me if you wish to accept the challenge.**


	2. Prologue

**Harry Potter & The Lycan Destiny**

 **Prologue**

 _Run! Her mind screamed at her! Run! Or your going to die! RUN!_

She wanted to run, she really did, but...she couldn't move. Her body was frozen in shock and fear as she stared, wide eyed straight ahead of her.

His body twitched and spasmed on the ground. Horrifying grunts and growls ripped themselves from his throat, despite his teeth being clenched. The sound of his bones snapping made her flinch and cringe, still she couldn't force herself to move. As he bones snapped he gave out a agonizing, horrified mix of a growl and a scream. It echoed all around them. Birds shrieked and flew off into the night. The forest in front of them becoming eerie silent, sending shivers down her spine. It was like the calm before the storm and she could see why.

His skin tore in certain places of his body, while his muscles stretched and grew. His bones rearranged themselves over and over as they continuously broke and mended themselves back together. He suddenly jerked up, head thrown back and she could see the white of his eyes bleed silver. Their eyes locked and all she saw was fear and pain, like he was begging her to help him but she couldn't. She was still frozen. Suddenly, his head snaps back down and he hacking. Blood and teeth splatter across the ground under him and she feels like she'll be sick. His spine snaps and the cry he let's out is the loudest one yet, almost a roar. His breathing turns ragged as his ribcage cracks and mends itself, shifting ever so slightly. His clothes begin to tear as his mass finally become to much for them to contain. He growls as his fingers snap, bend, twist, mend and grow longer. His skin starts to turn an eerie gray and his eyes snap up to meet hers. She can't stop the gasps from escaping her mouth as her stares at her. His mouth his full of razor sharp fangs, lips pulled back over them as he stares at her with silted pupils, the irises of his eyes amber, while the sclera is silver. His ears twist and grow, seeming to move up to the top of his head.

His neck snapped to the left and she could she the bones in his neck shift. His hands flew to his head, gripping it tightly. That's when she noticed that his fingers were about three inches longer and hand two inch claws attached to them. Each claw dug into his head as he gripped it, making him bleed, but he didn't seem to notice. Fur grew on his hands and spread down to his fingers. He grew once more, tearing his robe and revealing thick black fur with silver highlights. Suddenly, his hands dropped from his head and he sat back on his knees, staring up at the sky. All was silent for what felt like days, but was only several minutes. Then, his eyes locked with hers and she felt her heart clench painfully. His eyes were vacant like no one was home and tears ran down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. His face had stretched out, growing into half a muzzle looking like it was pulling his skin apart. Gasping and with great difficulty, he open his mouth.

"R-r...r-run," he told her in a choked out whisper. His voice deep and sounding like nails grinding together.

As he spoke, it was like a spell was lifted off her. She stumbled back in fright in shock, never breaking eye contact with him. Slowly, she kept backing away. She was afraid, yes, but he was still her friend. Her first and best friend. She couldn't leave him like this. It wouldn't be right. So, swallowing her fear, she shakily made herself take two steps forward. He noticed.

'He growled at her, teeth bared. 'R-RUNNN!" he roared at her, his body spasming again.

This time she didn't hesitate as her flight or fight response kicked in and she took off at break neck speeds. A loud and deep roar echoed behind her. She hear the sound of cloth tear, as well as silk and moved faster. A bright light illuminated the path ahead of her from behind her and she pushed one. Then, there was a loud growl, followed by a long howl that echoed everywhere and pounding footsteps hitting the ground - heading in her direction.

The chase was on.


End file.
